Mi forma de sentir
by kaoru-sakura
Summary: un song-fic con mucho sentimiento, kenshin se marcha para aclarar sus sentimientos y kaoru se queda destrozada y con la esperanza de que vuelva... espero sea de su agrado, dejen reviws onegai n n


Hola como están? Bueno pues como les dije aquí esta el sonfic, espero sea de su completo agrado y puedan disculpar el retrazo

**DEDICATORIA: este sonfic es para ti amiga diana, ya que el 24 de septiembre es tu cumple años, te deseo lo mejor, que te la pases con todas las personas que quieres y te quieren (haré lo posible para ir a verte aunque sea un ratito porque aun no me levantan el castigo TT) y claro para todas y todos aquellos que van o ya cumplieron años. Espero te guste tanto como a mi ;) **

**Canción: Mi forma de sentir **

**Interprete: Pedro Fernández **

_Cada vez que veo salir el sol como hoy, nada mas puedo pensar en ti mi amor, la distancia no es razón para dejar la esperanza de un día volverte a besar_

Otra vez debo partir, pero el motivo es distinto... necesito aclarar mis sentimientos, no puedo actuar con imprudencia dejándome llevar por mis emociones, tengo que pensar primero con la cabeza y después con el corazón... sé que esta distancia no te hará muy bien, pero es necesario... tal vez sea un poco egoísta, pero debo saber lo que realmente siento por ti... quizás en ese tiempo encuentres a un hombre bueno que te quiera, te merezca y sobre todo que su pasado no lo persiga, que sus manos no estén manchadas de sangre como las mías... que no te lastime tanto como yo, yo que prometí protegerte, que nada ni nadie te dañara aun que eso significara alejarme de ti...

Kaoru... Mi Kaoru eres tan bella, pura, buena... que pienso es mejor marchar y no volver jamás... cuando me ofreciste un hogar lo acepte porque estaba cansado de vagar, no mas bien estaba cansado de huir, si tengo que aceptarlo, me canse de huir de Tokio... aquellos recuerdos me torturan, mi pasado me persigue... me aceptaste tal y como soy, aun sabiendo que un asesino vive dentro de mi Battusai el Destajador... que mi pasado no es muy agradable pues esta lleno de tanta sangre que derramo mi espada... sangre también de ella, la mujer a la que tanto ame y me entrego su amor sin medida y yo como le pague... matándola... desde ese día cerré mi corazón... y ahora blando mi espada para salvar a los que necesitan ayuda, creo que esa es una forma de remendar mis errores... no lo sé...

Tuve que regresar a Tokio para derrotar a Shishio, esa noche, cuando me despedí de ti quise jamás dejar de abrazarte, quise besarte, estaba seguro que no regresaría a tu lado, pero no lo hice porque eso te hubiera lastimado mas... el consuelo que tenia era que a tu lado estaban nuestros amigos, ellos te cuidarían por mi... como sé que harán esta vez... pero tú te armaste de valor y fuiste a mi lado, no me abandonaste, nunca lo has hecho, me has demostrado lo mucho que me quieres en cambio yo... es por eso que debo partir... es tiempo de regresar y enfrentar mi pasado...

_Solo tú, solo tú que conoces mi forma de sentir, mi forma de reír y hasta mi forma de llorar, solo tú sabes a donde voy, solo tú sabes muy bien quien soy _

Estos días has estado muy serio mas que de costumbre... presiento que quieres marcharte... eso me aterra, pues sin ti no sé que voy hacer... cuando entraste a mi vida te adueñaste de mi corazón, te has vuelto tan indispensable que si te alejas de mi lado no sé cuanto tiempo resistiré... pero te amo mi Ruroni y es por este amor que debo dejarte partir, aunque me duela en el alma... eres tan atento, amable, tu dulce sonrisa, tu tierna forma de verme... todo en ti me vuelve loca... por todo esto y mas es que cautivaste mi corazón... mi Ruroni es acaso que no has entendido que ningún otro hombre jamás podrá ocupar tu lugar...

Te reprochas tu pasado... sé que es una de las razones por las que te marchas, pero aun no comprendes... que tu pasado nunca lo podrás borrar, forma parte de ti, pero no puedes vivir en el para siempre... no fue culpa tuya, al igual que los demás tu luchaste por lo que creíste correcto, por tus ideales... no puedes darle tanta importancia a tu pasado, no mas de la que amerita ya que es esto lo que no deja que seas feliz... lo mereces... por cada muerte has salvado una vida...

Pero sé esperar, lo he hecho por mucho tiempo... te he esperado y te esperare... todo el tiempo que necesites y que yo pueda resistir...

_Cuando estoy yo solo en casa me pongo a pensar, que conoces a alguien que de amor te puede hablar pero de una cosa estoy seguro Oh mujer, que lo que hay entre los dos nadie puede deshacer_

Estabas sentada fuera de tu pieza, admirabas en lo alto del cielo las estrellas y la luna que iluminaban tu hermoso rostro, llevabas una yukata rosa pálido que hacia lucir tu delicada figura, tu cabello estaba sujeto por una cinta pero no duro mucho ya que una ráfaga de viento te despojo de ella cayendo a mis pies haciendo que tu cabello negro y largo me hipnotizara al ver su movimiento cuando se poso en tu rostro dándote una apariencia tan dulce y tentadora a la vez...

Recogí la cinta del suelo y me incorpore, fue entonces que me sorprendiste admirándote, me acerque muy despacio reduciendo la distancia que nos separaba... mire fijamente tus ojos, ese par de hermosos zafiros que me hechizan haciendo que me pierda en ellos, haciendo que olvide mi pasado, incluyéndola a ella... correspondiste la mirada con la misma intensidad, viéndome dulce y tiernamente con un cierto sonrojo en tus mejillas haciendo que volvieras la vista porque... quisiste llorar, sin embargo, no lo hiciste... eres tan fuerte Mi Kaoru... no hicieron falta las palabras, sabias que ya era hora...

Tome tu mentón obligándote a verme... me llevaría algo de ti para sino volvía no arrepentirme por no hacer lo que desee con todo el corazón desde el primer día que te conocí, esta vez no repetiría lo que aquella noche como esta no me atreví por mi cobardía... así que dejándome llevar por mis sentimientos, tome tus labios con los míos suavemente, acariciándolos con mi lengua y mordiéndolos delicadamente... al principio me respondías algo torpe, lo comprendo era la primera vez que alguien te besaba, pero créeme no me importa ser el primero si voy a ser el último... después el beso se fue intensificando cuando me diste acceso total a tu boca descubriendo su dulce sabor, pero nuestros pulmones reclamaron aire, te aparte lentamente, pero no fui capaz de verte a los ojos así que te abrase fuertemente respiraba tu embriagador aroma a jazmines pues no quería olvidarlo... te aferrabas con fuerza a mí, fue cuando sentí tus tibias lágrimas sobre mi pecho... no, no podía permitírmelo, si veía tus lágrimas me acobardaría... te solté, di media vuelta y comencé mi marcha...

A cada paso que daba sentía como mi corazón era oprimido con fuerza haciendo mi respiración muy agitada... desee volver, pero no podía hacerme para atrás... apreté con fuerza la cinta que permanecía en mi mano, ella me recordaría que tenia que volver aunque fuera solo para devolvértela, recuerdo que eso me pediste cuando sucedió lo de Yinei... caíste al suelo, llorabas en silencio, quisiste gritar que no me fuera, lo pude sentir, pero tu llanto ahogaron tus palabras... de nuevo una despedida, llorabas una vez mas por mi y aunque sabias donde iría... esta vez esperarías a mi regreso... eres tan fuerte Mi Kaoru...

_Solo tú, solo tú que conoces mi forma de sentir, mi forma de reír y hasta mi forma de llorar, solo tu sabes a donde voy, solo tu sabes muy bien quien soy_

Cada vez me acerco mas a mi destino, es tiempo de aclarar mis sentimientos... había estado huyendo de mi pasado que tanto me atormenta... por fin regresé para hacerle frente... después de unos meses estoy en el lugar de tu muerte...

Kenshin: escape de la realidad por mucho tiempo... no quería admitir que ya no estabas a mi lado... todo fue mi culpa... perdóname aunque ya no sirva de nada... sabes Eneshi quiso vengarte... lo comprendo, en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo... quiso vengarse con la persona a la que tanto quiero... tal vez su rencor creció aun más cuando supo que yo "trataba de ser feliz"... siempre me dabas buenos consejos... por eso... hoy vengo aquí, para que sepas... que eh encontrado a una mujer maravillosa, que me ha dado su amor sin condición... me acepta como soy comprendiendo mi soledad, mi silencio... pero que disfruta del simple hecho de que este a su lado... ella a sido capaz de sanar la heridas de mi alma... yo tengo, no mas bien quiero y deseo corresponderle entregándome en cuerpo y alma a ella... sabes, quise huir también de su lado... porque al estar con ella seria un blanco para mis enemigos, enemigos del pasado... porque yo no quería admitir este sentimiento que creí muerto... pensé que se había ido con tigo aquel día... pero me equivoque... ella a sido capaz de despertarlo nuevamente y con mas fuerza... tuve miedo de que le pasara lo mismo que a ti... pensé que por todo lo que había hecho en el pasado... por todas las muertes que cargo... la felicidad me seria negada... pero sabes... pienso que no es justo para ella ni para mi... que yo le oculte mis sentimientos... ¿verdad? Tomoe...

Siento como un cálido viento sopla, puedo sentir tu presencia, tu aroma... pero si eres tu...

Tomoe: eres un canalla espere tanto a que volvieras... tu ya estas perdonado y la vida te da otra oportunidad... recuerda que estas sino las tomas no vuelven jamás... ella es la prueba... es por eso que debes arriesgarte para poder ganar... no pierdas el tiempo y regresa a su lado o morirá de amor... Kenshin sabes que no es de caballeros hacer esperar a una dama... vete y olvídate del pasado que te ata y atormenta... sean felices... hazlo por mi... por el amor que no pudo florecer entre nosotros... adiós Kenshin...

Kenshin: gracias por todo... Tomoe...

Después todo quedo en calma, desapareciste con la llegada del alba... deje unas flores frescas para ti en el lugar de tu muerte y al atardecer... comencé el regreso a casa... por fin entendí y acepte lo que tanto había reprimido...

_Cuando al fin el día llegue en que te vuelva a ver, no te dejare partir, pues podría enloquecer, nada en este mundo tendría su razón de ser, sin tu amor yo nunca hubiera podido conocer _

Megumi y Tae me alientan para que salga con otros chicos, dicen que lo conveniente es que te olvide, pues ya a pasado mucho tiempo desde que te fuiste y piensan que me ago daño creyendo que tu volverás... mientras que Sano y Yahiko se molestan, ahuyentando a cualquiera que tratan de acercarse... Saito me dijo, una vez que fue a buscarte para pelear contra ti, que fue lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho para no dejarme viuda, aunque por otro lodo era una cobardía de tu parte dejarme sabiendo lo mucho que te quiero, no sabes mi reacción ante este comentario no por lo que dijo ya que es cierto, sino por quien lo decía... Misao por su parte apoya a Sano y a Yahiko, me dice que no pierda la esperanza ya que si tu realmente me quieres volverás, por cierto no sabes la que te espera apenas te ponga un dedo encima pues no comprende el que si me amas te hayas alejado de mí... y cuando Aoshi te apoya, Misao se pone furiosa gritándole que no se le ocurra hacer semejante barbaridad, después la tranquiliza diciéndole que no se preocupe ya que él si esta seguro de lo que siente y le da un pequeño beso, no sabes cuanto a mejorado su relación...

Hay Kenshin... no sabes lo afortunados que somos de tener a unos amigos como ellos... han cuidado de mí, siempre están conmigo pues nunca me dejan sola, se preocupan mucho por mí y sobre todo no dejan que en ningún momento desfallezca aunque en la soledad de mi corazón no puedo mentir me siento mal de que no estés aquí y no les he dicho a los demás pero mis fuerzas se están yendo, hace días que lo comencé a notar, tengo mareos y constantemente se me dificulta respirar, creo que esto se debe a que me he puesto bajo mucha presión para no pensar tanto en ti y de tanto trabajo me olvido de comer, pero no hay cura solo tu...

Hoy hace un año que te fuiste mi Ruroni y paseo por la orilla del río junto a Misao y Aoshi insistieron en que no debía quedarme en casa pues hacia una noche maravillosa para no salir... Sano esta en el consultorio con Megumi, a pesar de que pelean mucho por fin se dieron cuenta del gran amor que se tienen el uno por el otro... Yahiko esta muy grande a mejorado mucho y madurado, a tomado muy enserio su relación con Tsubame, estoy tan orgullosa de él, estoy segura que tu también lo estarás cuando lo veas...

Comienzo a sentirme muy mal de nuevo, pero no quiero preocuparlos, están disfrutando de la hermosa vista que ofrecen las luciérnagas iluminando todo y la luna junto a las estrellas adornando el cielo... esto me recuerda cuando te despediste para marchar a Tokio y derrotar a Shishio, esa vez fui a tu lado... pero en esta ocasión no pude ir... aunque sé que iras a ese lugar es algo que debes enfrentar tu y yo solo puedo esperar... pues me quieres me lo dijeron tus ojos y ese beso que estaba lleno de amor y ternura solo para mi...

Ya no puedo dar un paso mas, me falta el aire... Aoshi se a dado cuenta y me toma entre sus brazos mientras Misao corre por Megumi... pero mis fuerzas me abandonan respiro con mucha dificultad... creo verte y mi corazón late aprisa, estoy muy feliz pero... todo se pone obscuro y ya no sé mas de mi...

_Solo tu que conoces mi forma de sentir, mi forma de reír, y hasta mi forma de llorar, solo tu sabes a donde voy, solo tu sabes muy bien quien soy_

Al fin estoy de regreso, te veo estas con Aoshi pero algo anda mal... llegue a tu lado pero estas inconsciente... ahora estas tendida en tu futón, estas tan débil, te ves muy pálida... seguro todo esto es culpa mía... si tan solo no me hubiera cegado tanto... nada de esto te estuviera pasando...

Se escuchan pasos presurosos, son nuestros amigos que felicidad poder verlos de nuevo, se quedan sorprendidos por mi presencia... Megumi se acerca a mí con lagrimas en sus ojos y me da una cachetada para después sacarnos a todos de tu pieza... Sano no se cansa de reprocharme mi partida y ganas no le faltan de golpearme... Misao se dirige hacia mi, me cachetea la otra mejilla y después me abraza para soltar el llanto, me dice que soy un baka por haberlos dejado a todos y en especial a ti pues has sufrido mucho por mi culpa... sabes no los culpo, merezco cada insulto y cada golpe pues tienen razón para hacerlo... soy yo el único responsable de tu estado... pero ahora cuidare de ti...

La puerta de tu pieza se abre y Megumi nos dice que vas a estar bien, que tan solo estas muy débil pero con unos días de reposo vas a mejorar... entre y me senté junto a ti, denuevo puedo respirar tu dulce aroma a jazmines, admirar tu belleza y acariciar tu cabello... comenzaste a abrir tus ojos permitiéndome inundarme en ellos, y lloraste de alegría

Kaoru: Kenshin... Mi Ruroni... por fin regresaste... te extrañe tanto... no vulvas a dejarme por favor... porque otra despedida no lo soportaría... esta distancia...

Pero kaoru no pudo terminar ya que kenshin se lo impidió poniendo delicadamente un dedo sobre sus labios

Kenshin: Kaoru por favor perdóname... sabes yo había prometido que te protegería de todos que nada te iba a lastimar incluso si eso significaba alejarme de ti, lo haría... pero hasta ahora me doy cuenta que te ago mas daño alejándome de ti y ocultándote que yo te amo... te necesito como el aire que respiro... kaoru tu me aceptas como soy y eso me hace muy feliz... tuve que ir a Tokio para aclarar mis sentimientos, pero no es así, yo ya sabia lo que sentía por ti... tan solo fui para poder aceptarlo y que mejor que distanciándome de ti del lugar donde soy feliz... tal vez fui muy egoísta pues tu salud la puse en riesgo, pero ya no voy a separarme de ti nunca... Kaoru TE AMO tanto... aceptas ser mi esposa...

Kaoru: yo también TE AMO y nada me aria mas feliz que ser la mujer de Himura...

Pasados dos semanas se celebraban dos bodas... kaoru llevaba un kimono blanco con estampados de sakuras en azul marino y el obi del mismo color, su cabello estaba completamente suelto aunque era adornada por una bella flor y se veía muy linda con un poco de sombras azul y brillo rosa en sus labios... Kenshin traía su gi y hakama azul marino, llevaba consigo su espada y su cabello lo traía atado como siempre...

Misao vestía un kimono en tono verde seco con hojitas en amarillo de este color era el obi, traía un poco de sombras amarillas que resaltaba aun mas el verde de sus ojos con un brillo también rosa, le recogieron el cabello con un complicado peinado pero que hacia se viera toda una mujer pero dejando entre ver un aire de niñez que le encantaba a Aoshi el cual vestía con el gi y hakama en un tono negro...

Así es como estas dos parejitas unieron sus vidas para siempre con una pequeña, pero modesta y elegante celebración con sus amigos mas cercanos, hubo de todo mujeres que no paraban de llorar de alegría, hombres que no dejaban de tomar y sobre todo besos y miradas llenas de AMOR...

Dejemos pues que los recién casados disfruten de su noche de bodas... y ya saben el amor lo puede todo, cuando el amor llegue a sus vidas no permitan que se valla por no dejarlo libre alguna vez, ya que nada que valga la pena nos llega fácilmente...

_Solo tu mi amor, mi amor solo tu, solo tu..._

Fin... (hay que desgracia yo no quería, pero aquí termina la canción TT)

**Notas de la autora: **bueno es mi premier sonfic espero que les haya gustado, le iba a poner lemon, pero como es dedicado para ti diana, no lo hice ya que sé que a ti no te gusta, pero aun así dejando eso de lado espero te guste y ¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!... en fin dejen sus opiniones para saber si tengo aceptación con este sonfic y tal vez en un futuro cercano escriba otro, tal vez con lemon no lo sé o si quisieran ver este con lemon... solo dejen sus reviews se aceptan inconformidades, opiniones y de mas... o si desean pueden escribirme a mi correo y con gusto les contestare y gracias por tomarse unos minutos de su vida para leerlo...


End file.
